Jack Be Nimble
by TheSyndimini
Summary: Jack Frost is supervising a group of children as they play. After, though, he is taken by shadows. He leans that this was the fate of the other Guardians as well. Will he perish, or live to see another day as the only survivor?
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost stood in a snowy clearing. A small pond, frozen over by the cold, was in the center of the area. Children's voices broke the silence, their laughter ringing through the snow cloaked forest.

"Snow day!" They burst into the area, skates in hand. Jack laughed and began to fly through the group, swirls of beautiful frost covering the trees he passed.

One of the younger children, a young girl, stepped onto the ice experimentally. A loud crack was heard, followed by a startled shout.

Jack's eyes grew wide. Stunned, he stood still for a second. Then he burst into action, swiftly removing the terrified girl form the icy trap. Once she was safe, he proceeded to freeze the remaining water beneath the frozen surface of the pond. Carefully, another child tried the ice. Bracing himself for a fall, the boy began to put pressure on one foot. Then the other. He smiled, realizing that the ice was now safe.

"Come on, guys, its safe now!" His companions grinned, rushing onto the ice.

Jack Frost whispered to himself with a sad smile. "Just doing my job." He nimbly jumped down from his perch on a tree, and created e beautiful swirling pattern in the ice. The kids gasped as they watched the designs form beneath their feet. Distracted, Jack took no notice of the dark flicker in the trees.

The children remained by the pond for quite some time. Once they left, it had fallen dark. Jack stayed at the frozen pond, and the shadows stayed with him. They had increased in number and size, and the sight of them became increasingly frequent. Jack took no notice, believing that the time of fear and nightmares was over and done with. But Pitch had only begun.

Jack glanced at his surroundings. Suddenly, the darkness engulfed him. He swung his staff around in panic, and random bursts of ice leapt from the wooden stick. It was useless. The shadows gathered around his limp form, closing in and taking him captive.

Jack woke up, surrounded by darkness. He struggled to rise, his arms shaking weakly. A soft rustle was heard from the corner of the shadowy cage.

"J-jack…? Is that you?"

"Tooth!" Jack scrambled over, and a fallen feather brushed his hand. "Tooth…?" She was shaking, whether in pain, fear, or sorrow he did not know. "What happened?" Jacks cold hands hovered over her trembling form.

Tooth looked to him sadly. "Pitch… he wasn't done with us. He took Sandy, North, and Bunny too."

"All of them… gone?!" Jacks eyes widened.

"Yes," Tooth responded. "I have a feeling that he took care of Sandy… permanently."

Jack sat still, shocked. "But- But that's impossible!" He stood up, panicked, and banged his hand against the bars.

"Oh…" a dark voice echoed through the cage. "But it appears to have happened, Jack Frost." Cold laughter rang through the large prison. The laughter subsided and the dark figure stepped forwards. "Oh my. Poor little Guardians… Not so powerful now, are you? No one believes, Jack. Tooth, your precious teeth are gone, all destroyed." Pitch sneered and grabbed the bars of the cage, his golden eyes illuminating the cell. "No memories. No hope. No wonder. No fun. And no dreams. Only nightmares."

Jack stood shakily, his legs as weak as twigs. Pitch waved his hand, and some unknown force caused Jack to crumple to the ground. He groaned weakly, his powers failing him. Tooth's wings hung limp, and feathers fled from her quivering form. Pitch laughed once more.

"Sweet nightmares, Guardians. You have failed the children you lived to protect. Soon, all will be darkness."

Dark voices whispered constantly in the air. Jack and Tooth lay crumpled upon the ground, powerless, and weak. Jacks eyes dimmed, the ice blue becoming dull. Suddenly, the nightmare king appeared in the cage, Jacks staff in his hands. Jacks dull eyes sprung open, and he grabbed weakly at the wooden stick. "

Please… give it to me…" His voice was cracked and strained. Pitch sneered at the request. His hold around the staff tightened. Jack squeezed his eyes shut.

"No."

Jack Frost knew it was over. And the nightmare man knew as well.

SNAP.

The two halves of Jacks staff clattered to the icy stone floor. Jacks eyes sprung open in horror and pain. He sat frozen, his mouth agape. Pitch laughed coldly.

Jack slumped to the ground, eyes wide open. Still. An empty.

"Jack…" Tooth whispered.

Pitch, the nightmare king, leaned down and whispered into the fallen boys' ear.

"Jack nimble,"

"Jack be quick,"

"Jacks fate was tied,"

"To a frosted stick."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that this chapter is so short. I will work on making them longer. Also, I'm sorry this has become a kinda "Kill all the Guardians!" Thing.… Hope you are enjoying it!

* * *

"Jack…?" She nudged him gently.

"Jack, are you alright?" Tooth's eyes slowly filled with panic. "Jack! Wake up..." She buried her face into his damp jacket. "Jack..."

Tears leaked from her eyes. "No... This- this is impossible..." Tooth began to sob, forming a dark patch upon the fallen boys jacket. Large piles of feathers surrounded her, and patches of skin began to show.

A dark shadow crossed over their forms. Tooth whipped around, hearing a faint squeak. "Baby tooth..." She smile slightly.

"Oh, how sweet." A dark hand lashed out and grabbed the small fairy. "So glad to see you awake, Toothina." The cold voice let out a laugh.

"You... Monster!"

"Oh, I know what I am." The voice was smooth and calm, yet held an unspoken warning.

A loud crunch came from Pitch as his hand tightened. He dropped a broken form. Tooth's eyes widened. "Baby tooth... No."

Tooth's wings fluttered weakly, and another cluster of feather fell. She retreated back to the shelter of the wall. Her body shook as fresh tears left lines upon her face.

Nightmares once again crowded her. Whispers in her ear, a hiss near her neck. Tooth cried out in fear.

"No... Please, go away...!" Her voice was reduced to a squeak as her body was surrounded by darkness.

Color began to fade from her form. Feathers were scattered across the floor, pale. The feathers seemed to glow faintly against her dark skin. Her eyes were dull now, clouded. The golden eyes of the fearlings and nightmares slowly backed away. A small gasp came from Toothinas body, then silence.

A lone nightmare in the form of a man towered above her.

"Dear little Tooth Fairy,"

"I had a surprise for you,"

"But asleep you fell,"

"So forever sleep well,"

"I had a surprise for you."


End file.
